world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
Title: 'Colony '''Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: '''This ancillary narrative will be introduced right before out grande success as the world of Pangea is still a complete free for all. '''Logline: '''On the verge of being consumed by raiders or harsh elements, You must build a colony to survive the onslaught of conditions you and your people go through. Players will be able to build up a colony to hold back the biggest raider groups and storms through a strategy style of gamepla '''Short Story Synopsis: ' The start of the game story mode begins with picking one of three startup colonies to begin with. Water based. Animals based. Or weapons based. With each colony excelling in one specific it lacks in the two other areas. The two key things all start up colonies lack are supplies for shelter, which serve as their respective colony’s boarder. And the other being number in terms or people. People in which them must recruit, whether it be computers or other online players themselves. They win their recruitment by offering enough resources that help both parties survive. The main goal is to build a colony big enough that it will be able to stand on its own as a civilization. Water is very crucial and can be done by making water mines, which take time but will save the colony from regular casualties. Animals are great for recruiting and trading amongst other nearby colonies. Hybrid Animals are worth double sometimes even triple the amount, but attempting to capture it may result in casualties amongst colony members. Weapons keep raiders away and also help capture animals. Raiders are computer operated nomads who don't intend on joining your colony and just want to take everything you have. Raider raid in larger sums the further you progress in the game. 'Genre: '''Strategic Adventure '''Protagonist: '''Colony Groups - With the world very unaware with what's actually going omg in the grand scheme of things these player controlled colony startups must build a colony from the ground up and achieve total victory by morphing into a civilization. '''Antagonist: '''Raider Groups - They are the ones who take what you have and sometimes force you to start from scratch if you defense is weak enough. They have no regard in what the colony has established and are on a mission to create as much chaos because to them the world is ending. '''Primary Locations With Descriptions: ' Forrest and wilderness, rough terrain, and constant rainfalls that lead to divesting mudslides. Animals, normals ones and hybrid one begin to scatter amongst the vast lands of Pangea. Water is a ver scarce resource as water mines musty be equipped in order to survive in this coldblooded era of Pangea. 'Additive Comprehension: ' Pangea in our macro story is in its beginning stage. With little to no information on what's going on, the people here left to survive. This Ancillary Narrative allows our fans to see what the world was like from global perspective. More importantly they comprehend that hardships the people go through if the road did his a gigantic rest button. '''Medium: '''Mobile game/App '''Why It Works In This Medium: '''Are target demographic here is the younger kids. Yes, the game will probably appeal to all ages, but we want something that captures the eye of ages 17 and under. Since we live in the age of the smartphone industry, putting it for free download not only makes the product accessible, but it also creates another stream of potential revenue in terms of advertising and DLCs. '''Platform: '''App Store '''Why It Works In This Platform: We anticipate the game to be something players check on a few times a day, making the gameplay a completely different style than our Dark Skies console game. Ideally we plan to hook players in by forcing them to repeatedly check the app/game in efforts of advancing through the game. In doing so, enhancing a stronger bond with our storyworld.